Linger
by BlueCotingaGirl
Summary: Without him, he was lonely. He was lost. But nothing can separate him from his true love.


**I wrote this for my favorite Hetalia pairing, USxUK.**

**Once again, I don't own anything in this story.**

Alfred sighed. He had been lost in his daydream for half an hour. As he rested on the couch, his eyes fell onto the photograph next to him. He saw himself in the photo, although that wasn't the important matter right now. He focused on the person smiling next to him. Arthur. His best friend and foster brother. Alfred could never do anything without him. When he was away from Arthur, he always ended up feeling cold and lonely…

_Feel so warm when you are near  
You are all I want to feel  
Tell me now: is this for real?  
It's hard to breathe  
_

Alfred smiled as he looked at the picture. It had been taken a few months ago in London. After that, Arthur stopped visiting him all of a sudden. His work had been too much for him to handle in a short time, and he only focused on it for weeks. He had finally finished the last of the tasks and was on his way to visit Alfred, who was more than delighted. His loneliness had gotten to him, causing him to become depressed for a while. Every night he told himself that he would never let Arthur go, no matter what.

_We're all lost in travel time  
Cannot find my peace of mind  
When the sun will rise again,  
We'll fly away_

By now, Alfred's eyelids were growing heavy from boredom. As he drifted off to sleep, he found himself in the clouds. He was on a golden staircase, which seemed to lead up to the celestial heavens. He also noticed a figure on the very top of the staircase. Wondering what it was, he quickly ran up the stairs, which seemed to...take...forever…by the time he went up the last step, his body was painful from fatigue. Looking up, he saw the mysterious figure…Arthur. Excited, Alfred ran up to him, only for Arthur to look up…and walk away.

"Wait! Arthur, where are you going?"

Arthur turned and stared at him. He just nodded, turned away and started walking.

"Arthur! Please! You can't leave me! I don't want to be all alone."Alfred tried to run after him, eyes now blinded by tears. But it was too late, Arthur was out of sight.

Crying, Alfred just lay there, waiting. He just couldn't hold in his feelings any longer.__

Take the stairs to the stars  
Wander long, travel far  
Someday…Away  


"Alfred…"

A voice brought Alfred out of his dreams. He stared at Arthur who was standing right above him. Relief and happiness spread through his veins as he stood up and hugged the surprised older nation. __

Windows open up to life  
put your worries all aside  
sacred silence closes doors  
for open eyes

Outside, the two nations sat on the bench watching the trees, flowers, and other foliage in Alfred's backyard. Arthur suddenly glanced at Alfred, who had a melancholy expression on his face.

"Alfred? Something wrong?"

The other nation turned and looked down for a moment. Then he looked Arthur straight into the eyes and whispered, "I love you…"

Arthur's eyes widened as his face heated up. "F-for real?"

"Yeah. I've been so lost since I've stopped hearing from you. I missed you, and I didn't want to lose you. All I wanted was the love of my life, right here with me. That was the only thing that could keep me sane."

"Oh… Alfred, I never knew you felt that way. I didn't want anything to get in our way either, but it was just too much. All this time I hadn't considered your feelings...Alfred, I'm so sorry…"

" Don't worry about that. The important thing is that I'll love you through thick and thin, winter and summer, spring and autumn, war or neutralit…"

"Okay, you don't have to ramble."

For the first time in months, Alfred felt happy. He felt loved. He didn't care if Arthur had to leave in a few hours. All that mattered was that they were truly lovers. Lovers that can't be separated, not even by their painful past. This wasn't something he felt too often, and as of now, he feels like he has found what he was looking for to fill his empty heart.__

A summer breeze makes  
All of our winters freeze autumn leaves  
there's no chance for spring's romance  
we linger on but leave the past behind us  
old lovers live it on the new  
but chances are so few  
and choices are so true

END

**I hope you have enjoyed this. **

**The song is "Linger" by Epica**


End file.
